Foongus (Pokémon)
|} Foongus (Japanese: タマゲタケ Tamagetake) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It evolves into starting at level 39. Biology Foongus is a white mushroom-like Pokémon with a cap that looks quite similar to a Poké Ball. It has stubby, digit-less arms, a large pink mouth, and pinprick-like dark eyes. It uses the Poké Ball-like pattern on its head to lure people and Pokémon in grassy areas, then releases a cloud of poisonous spores to defend itself. It moves by either hopping or turning on its side and rolling on its cap. In the anime Major appearances Multiple Foongus debuted in Facing Fear with Eyes Wide Open!, when they and ' Pokémon after used on one of the Mushroom Pokémon. A Foongus appeared in Clash of the Connoisseurs!. A girl named Marigold played with it, then hid it from her father as she was afraid he would not like it. A Foongus appeared in Expedition to Onix Island! as a resident of a . It ended up attacking when she got too close. Multiple Foongus appeared in Go, Go Gogoat! as residents of an in the Decolore Islands. They attacked Ash and his friends with . Minor appearances Multiple Foongus appeared in Lost at the Stamp Rally!. Multiple Foongus appeared in A Maractus Musical!. A Foongus briefly appeared The Lonely Deino!, under the care of a owner named Bobby. It was picked up by its , who referred to it as his "best buddy". A Foongus appeared in The Mighty Accelguard to the Rescue!, under the ownership of a shopper at the . A 's Foongus made a cameo appearance in Cilan Takes Flight!. A Trainer's Foongus made a cameo appearance in Climbing the Tower of Success!. A Foongus briefly appeared in Search for the Clubultimate!. A Foongus made a cameo appearance in Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 1. Multiple Foongus appeared in All for the Love of Meloetta!. Multiple Foongus appeared in Jostling for the Junior Cup!, all under the ownership of a Trainer. A Trainer's Foongus appeared in Curtain Up, Unova League!. A Foongus briefly appeared in Mission: Defeat Your Rival!, under the ownership of Flora. Two Foongus appeared in Strong Strategy Steals the Show!, both under the ownership of a Trainer. A Trainer's Foongus appeared in Cameron's Secret Weapon!. A Foongus appeared in The Island of Illusions! as a resident of Grand Spectrala Islet. Multiple Foongus appeared in A Pokémon of a Different Color!. Multiple Foongus appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Trainer's Foongus appeared in Thawing an Icy Panic! and Under the Pledging Tree!. Multiple Foongus appeared in So You're Having a Bad Day!. and landed on top of them, and whilst Meowth was able to escape unscathed, Bonnie fell victim to their s. Pokédex entries to repel anyone who tries to catch them. For unknown reasons, they resemble Poké Balls.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Foongus appeared in The Case of the Missing Pokémon, where it was one of the Pokémon kidnapped by Team Plasma. It was later found in a stronghold and returned to its Trainer. A Foongus appeared in Up in the Air. A Foongus appeared in a flashback in A Wretched Reunion. Foongus is a Pokémon owned by . She used him to defeat a , earning his Trainer a Pokédex. This Foongus is nicknamed "Foongy". Foongus was a Pokémon liberated by Team Plasma. He first appeared in A Difficult Parting. Multiple Foongus appeared in Scizor Defends as Pokémon in the Pokémon Village. In the Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder manga A Foongus appeared in The King's Identity...!!. A Foongus appeared in Clash! White Hero vs Black Hero. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga A Foongus appeared in RB15. A Foongus appeared in RB26. A Foongus appeared in RB76. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations , , and (both in tall grass and as fake items)}} and (both in tall grass and as fake items) Routes , , and (Hidden Grotto)}} |} |} , , and , Pokémon Village (Horde Encounter)}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Autumn: Volcanic Slope, Firebreathing Mountain; Field: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Desolate Canyon (1F-7F), Forest Grotto (1F-7F), Mountain Pass (1F-7F), Inflora Forest (1F-8F), Breezy Meadow (1F-8F), Tempting Path (1F-9F), Moonlit Forest (1F-28F), Rusty Mountain (Mapless Street), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Adventure Area: Unexpected Land}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Nacht Carnival: Stage 524}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Fluffy Meadow (All Areas)}} |area=Area 23: Stage 11}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Defense Curl|Normal|Status|—|—|40|*}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Gastro Acid|Poison|Status|—|100|10}} |Growth|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Poison Powder|Poison|Status|—|75|35}} |Rollout|Rock|Physical|30|90|20}} |Stun Spore|Grass|Status|—|75|30}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |} Evolution |no2=591 |name2=Amoonguss |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Poison }} Sprites Trivia * Foongus, along with its evolution, is similar to and in that it resembles a Poké Ball. ** However, unlike Voltorb and Electrode, it only has a Poké Ball design on it, instead of being in the shape of one. ** Likewise, it features the whole design, complete with the circle resembling the button in the middle (contrary to Voltorb's evolution line having just the shape and general colors, and according to the Pokédex, being transformed Poké Balls themselves). ** Foongus's form's coloration is reminiscent of that of the Master Ball. It shares this trait with . * Foongus and its share their species name with , , , and . They are all known as the Mushroom Pokémon. ** All six Pokémon also share a common move, , and ability, . * Foongus has the lowest base stat of all Pokémon. Origin It appears to be based on or mushrooms of the genus, due to it being . The cap is designed to look like the front of a Poké Ball. Name origin Foongus is a corruption of and may be a combination of fool (to deceive, referencing its use of its Poké Ball-like cap to attract unsuspecting prey) and fungus. Together with , their names are a corruption of the phrase, "Fungus among us." Tamagetake may be a combination of 玉 tama (sphere), 魂消る tamageru (to be astonished), and 茸 take ( , or more specifically, the mushroom). In other languages , and |fr=Trompignon|frmeaning=From and |es=Foongus|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Tarnpignon|demeaning=From and |it=Foongus|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=깜놀버슬 Kamnolberseul|komeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=哎呀球菇 Āaiyākàuhgū 精靈球菇 Jīnglìhngkàuhgū |zh_yuemeaning=From , , and From , , and |zh_cmn=哎呀球菇 Āiyāqiúgū 寶貝球菇 Bǎobèiqiúgū |zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and From , , , and |ru=Фунгус Fungus|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Foongy External links |} de:Tarnpignon es:Foongus fr:Trompignon it:Foongus ja:タマゲタケ zh:哎呀球菇